RECONOCIENDO MIS ERRORES
by zaclor
Summary: … Listos… ahora! Fue lo único que alcance a oír antes de iniciar a correr lo mas rápido que pude, todo era genial en la pista solo éramos mis piernas y yo, sin ningún problema atormentándome. que pasara si esos problemas no son mas que verdades ocultas?
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1: interactuando

… Listos… ahora! Fue lo único que alcance a oír antes de iniciar a correr lo mas rápido que pude, todo era genial en la pista, solo éramos mis piernas y yo y sin ningún problema atormentándome; en realidad siempre me ha gustado estar sola, no se me da eso de socializar, aunque no es que me muera por ello, en hora de receso me compro algo muy ligero y voy a alguna zona verde del instituto y me siento bajo un gran árbol a leer un libro o tan solo a descansar, en clases no me relaciono con ninguno de mis compañeros y a duras penas se quien se sienta detrás de mi…

Me concentro de nuevo en la carrera y veo que alguien me esta adelantando, demonios! de nuevo El… justamente el chico que se sienta en el puesto de atrás, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por alcanzarlo, pero aunque mi tiempo libre lo aproveche para correr y practicar mucho, desde que este chico llego no hace mas que humillarme en lo que mas me gusta: el deporte, se que tal vez no es su intención, pero debería hacerse a un lado y dejarme lo mas preciado que tengo, después de todo es lo único que me saca una sonrisa.

Como si hubiera leído mi mente baja el ritmo, lo hace con tal disimulo que para cualquiera que nos este viendo asumiría que voy mas rápido y que voy a ganar… pero yo se que no es así, y no voy a tolerarlo, décimas de segundos antes de cruzar la meta me detengo abruptamente y dejo que él gane.

El profesor Terada nos felicita, dice algo sobre que a este ritmo compartiremos primer y segundo lugar en las competencias interescolares de atletismo.

POV Shaoran

No hace mucho que vine a estudiar a Tomoeda, no me puedo quejar es un sitio muy agradable, silencioso y calmado, tal como lo prefiero; no pretendo relacionarme con alguna persona de aquí, solo quiero estudiar, tal vez entretenerme en uno que otro deporte, lo cual es mi pasatiempo favorito y tener un futuro que solo dependa de mi y de mis esfuerzos.

no platico mucho con mis compañeros, ni hago amistades, pero hay alguien… desde que la vi la primera vez que inicie con las clases no he podido sacarla de mi mente, sueño con ella, la pienso en todo momento, hasta llego a imaginar que al terminar alguna competencia ella simplemente se acercara y me besara; _oh! Vamos que si te habla ya seria mucho_, dice la entrometida de mi conciencia, pero no niego que me encantaría probar sus labios, ser el primero que lo haga, porque supongo que como ella es con nuestros compañeros seria nuestro primer beso, de solo pensarlo mi corazón late muy fuerte y me invade un temblor por todo el cuerpo, sin embargo debo aceptarlo, desde que llegue solo he escuchado que ella no le habla a nadie, que aunque no es grosera ni engreída tampoco tienen alguna amiga, que durante los descansos sino esta en la biblioteca, esta corriendo en la pista…

Y eso justo hago yo en este momento, estamos en una prueba privada solo con el profesor según él, "somos sus mas grandes estrellas"… no se si es una bendición o que, pero desde que corro me doy cuenta que al parecer es lo que mas le gusta a ella, y aun así, ni siquiera me dirige una mirada.

La adelanto y ella da mas de si e intenta pasarme, estamos muy parejos solo la rebaso por centímetros, al voltear a verla, distingo su expresión compungida, me pregunto porque no le habla a nadie, porque mantiene sola todo el tiempo, que no se da cuenta que hay personas que mueren por tenerla a su lado?; _y tu estas de primero no?_, de nuevo tan oportuna!, tal vez no sea bueno presionarla con mi presencia, quizás mas que estarme acercando compartiendo algo como el atletismo, lo único que estoy logrando es que la fastidie mucho mas, _¿mas? Ja! Acaso no ves su expresión chico te odia_… lo único que me hacia falta sentirme el peor imbécil y por culpa de mi estúpida conciencia; _cuidado con lo que dices…_

Cambio mi ritmo y trato de ir un poco mas lento sin que nadie se de cuenta y justo como debe pasar ella se adelanta, pero grande es mi asombro que segundos antes de llegar a la meta ella se detiene.

Estoy muy consternado, ¿será que se dio cuenta de que baje la velocidad a propósito? Si fuera así yo en su lugar haría lo mismo, me dije idiota mil veces, eso seria como si la viera débil y la hubiera dejado ganar; _estas metido en un gran lio y si lo que querías es que no te odiara, vas por mal camino._

Escucho como un eco lo que nos dice el profesor sobre llegar en primer y segundo lugar en las competencias interescolares de atletismo.

POV Sakura

Siento como el agua recorre mi garganta, estoy bastante agitada y lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y descansar; en eso me doy cuenta que hay una sombra tras de mi.

-nunca vuelvas a hacer eso- le digo sin voltear a verlo, imaginaba de quien se trataba, y por la reacción de desconcierto que tuvo ante lo que hice en la pista, supongo que lo que querrá será disculparse.

-yo… de verdad lo siento- habló finalmente y como adivine a eso venia; -si te molesta que corramos juntos dímelo y entonces no me veras mas por aquí- enserio, este chico que tiene en la mente, ¿acaso lee todos mis pensamientos?, me encantaría aceptar su proposición, pero no puedo ser yo la egoísta, todos tenemos los mismos derechos.

-despreocúpate, estas en todo tu derecho de realizar la actividad que te plazca, yo simplemente no había conocido alguien que le gustara esto tanto como a mi, y mas aun, que me ganase- no lo decía con la intención de ser presumida, después de todo tengo tantos defectos que no creo caracterizarme por ser la mejor, igual ya no había nada que hacer, será compartir la pista y ver que sucede con mi desempeño de ahora en adelante, supongo que daré lo mejor de mi para superarlo.

POV Shaoran

La vi alejarse después de dejarme claro que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera, lo que ella no se da cuenta es que lo que más quiero en este momento es acercármele y lograr que confíe en mi, como no lo hace con nadie, de eso estoy seguro…


	2. Chapter 2

bueno, antes que nada aclarar que los personajes y algunos lugares de la historia son propiedad del gran cuarteto CLAMP; la historia es de mi autoria y aunque es la primera que escribo, espero que la disfruten!

Cap. 2: conociéndolo

POV Shaoran

_¿Acaso no se cansa?_, créeme eso mismo me pregunto yo, Sakura ha estado dándole vueltas a la pista corriendo por lo que supongo serian 20 minutos, pero no ha bajado ni un poco su ritmo, es algo sobre humano; puedo verla tan tranquila, tan sublime es como si su único amigo fuera la pista y bueno ese par de piernas que sin duda alguna están de infarto.

Empieza a bajar el ritmo para continuar con un muy rápido trote, sin embargo durante su carrera puedo observar una leve falla que tiene y que si corrige seguro me vence, estaba tan concentrado pensando en como ayudarla a que mejorara esa pequeñez que no me di cuenta que unos hermosos ojo verdes me veían, por un momento creí ver un sonrojo en su delicado rostro; _idiota acaso no ves que se ha estado partiendo el culo corriendo y tu pensando en maricadas que no son_, mm gracias.

POV Sakura

Mi técnica en la pista era muy buena, ya estaba cansada de oírlo, sin embargo sabia que me faltaba algo… ya estaba por terminar mi entrenamiento cuando voltee hacia un lado y vi una cabellera castaña observarme, porque este chico mostraba interés, acaso no había visto que yo no hablaba con nadie?

Veo que se me acerca y no se porque pero siento mi cara mas caliente aun y empiezo a sentirme algo incomoda, nunca he sido buena con las personas, me refiero a que no se me da eso de socializar y pues justo ahora no se que hacer.

Mi vida se ha complicado los últimos dos años, no quiero dramatizar pero no lo he pasado nada bien, pero nunca fue para mi una solución alejarme de la sociedad, yo creo que simplemente mis compañeros al ver mi cara de seriedad y tal vez de amargura nunca se animaron a cruzar mas que las palabras necesarias conmigo, igual eso no me importaba, el punto es que este chico salía de todo esquema en mi vida y lo único que yo quería es que me dejara en paz.

-hola- me dice simplemente, creo que espera que le conteste pero no se que decirle ¿"hola"?... –hola- al parecer le causa gracia mi respuesta, callo por un instante y lo que dijo después si que no me lo esperaba, -¿quisieras ir a tomar algo a la cafetería?- me pregunto y yo pensé que él estaba loco; no respondo solo me encamine hacia donde momentos antes Shaoran había mencionado.

POV Shaoran

Era extraño lo sucedido esta tarde, no me quería complicar justo en mi ultimo año de estudio, pero ella no me dejaba tranquilo, en pensamientos y sueños quiero decir; estaba solo en mi apartamento, mi madre había heredado una gran empresa después de que mi padre muriera, de hecho yo soy el que debería estar al frente pero como su fallecimiento se dio cuando apenas yo era un crio, entonces ella tomo las riendas y pues yo decidí disfrutar de mi libertad mientras podía.

A mi no me gustaría llegar a eso, quiero ser libre y vivir mi vida tal como se me antoje, pero todo fue calculado para mi, terminare mis estudios básicos e iniciare con una carrera de administración, para ser el hijo prodigo que todos espera de mi.

Estoy pensando mucho en mi familia y eso, pero como no hacerlo si esta tarde me abrí completamente ante una desconocida…

Flash back

_La seguí en cuanto ella comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo suponía era la cafetería, tomó asiento y me dirigió de nuevo la palabra – ¿que quieres?- pregunto y yo no tenia palabras para contestar ante tan altiva actitud, bueno la verdad es que ni yo mismo sabia la intención de haberla invitado aquí._

_-voy a ser franco contigo- le dije y ella se sorprendió porque le hable muy seriamente, intente calmarme y todo fluyo un poco mejor, -tu no te r__elacionas con nadie de aquí según he notado y pues la verdad es que yo tampoco, tu mayor afición es el atletismo y por si tu no lo has notado, también es la mía; lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría conocerte y tal vez entrenar juntos, no solo correr en la misma pista, es ayudarnos y mas ahora que se acercan los interescolares- finalice y ella parecía muy concentrada en algún punto muy lejano, obviamente no le iba a decir que me tenia fascinado desde que la vi por primera vez, pero al menos todo lo que dije fue sincero._

_-Esta bien- me dedico ella una pequeña sonrisa que me dejo embobado, -soy Sakura Kinomoto-_

POV Sakura

Estaba realizando unos deberes de mañana antes de arreglarme para dirigirme a mi trabajo, no me puedo quejar la paga es buena y trabajo medio tiempo en las noches, no crean que es algo malo, simplemente trabajo es un bar juvenil que hay cerca a mi apartamento y pues yo atiendo allí, no se imaginan cuantas personas van así sea pleno inicio de semana.

Dejo el lápiz a un lado, la verdad es que no me puedo concentrarmucho, pensando en lo que paso esta tarde, este chico me conto mucho sobre su vida y yo ni siquiera le pude decir lo básico, aun estoy muy dolida por lo que sucedió con mi familia, quisiera que fuera una pesadilla y despertar, encontrarme con el rostro hermoso de mi madre dándome los buenos días, mi hermano llamándome "monstruo" solo para hacerme enfadar y mi padre… no, de él no quiero acordarme.

La verdad aunque yo dijera que así estaba bien y que no me interesaba entablar alguna amistad con alguien de aquí, en el fondo sabia que eso era una gran falacia, este era mi ultimo año en el instituto y tal vez, solo tal vez pudiera empezar a conocer a alguien…

Flash back

_-Shaoran Li- me extendió su mano y la apreté con cierto gusto, -vengo de China, pienso terminar el instituto e irme a estudiar administración a la universidad- me comento, pero lo que dijo sobre la carrera me pareció que fue sin emoción, no es como si te murieras por estudiar cinco años mas, pero cuando pienso en lo que yo quiero estudiar me da algo de alegría, porque es lo que he escogido para mi vida._

_-¿acaso no te gusta la administración?- le pregunto intentando aclarar su actitud, el me mira y sonríe irónicamente –la verdad no- mi cara noto desconcierto –toda mi vida he querido estudiar arqueología- y creo que demostré mas sorpresa que antes, arqueología aunque me duela en el alma aceptarlo es lo que quiero para mi futuro –mi padre murió cuando yo era un niño- esta conversación estaba tomando un rumbo diferente, él de verdad quería conocerme y que yo lo conociera, me sentía mal porque seguramente yo no diría nada mas sobre mi._

_-el tenia una gran empresa, con sucursales por todo el continente, como yo era tan niño no pude tomar el mando en esa época, lo hizo mi madre, una mujer para la que primero están los negocios antes que los sentimientos; toda mi vida he sido criado para cumplir con mi deber y durante mi infancia tuve profesores en mi casa enseñándome toda clase de conocimientos que enriquecieran mi cultura y mis habilidades físicas; por eso sin oportunidad de replica la carrera elegida para mi es administración- termino y yo sentí pena por él, sin duda la vida para muchos era injusta._

_-y no puedes hacer ambas cosas?- le dije, el me miro como si estuviera loca, -es decir, tendrás que hacerte cargo de la empresa y creo que mas por las ordenes de tu madre, es para no decepcionar a tu padre, después de todo el confió en ti esa gran responsabilidad, pero podría ser un estupendo pasatiempo la arqueología, recuerda algo que siempre decía mi madre: todo es posible en esta vida- era muy extraño todo eso, hablamos como si fuéramos grandes amigos, pero de verdad sentía esa necesidad de consolarlo tal como yo lo había necesitado tiempo atrás._

_No volvimos a hablar sobre el tema, no me pregunto nada sobre mi vida y agradezco que así fuera, se ofreció a acompañarme, pero le dije que no era necesario y que vivía muy cerca y lo invite a que al día siguiente entrenáramos juntos, como el lo había pedido al principio._

Dirigí mi vista al reloj sobre el escritorio –ha! Llegare tarde-, tanto fue mi susto que me caí del asiento y ahora aparte de correr para que no me despidieran, debía hacerlo con la cola y la cabeza doloridas.

Estaba cansadísima, eran como las 11:30 de la noche y yo apenas llegaba al apartamento, la verdad momentos como estos me hacían ponerme muy triste… sola en este lugar, sin alguien que me de un consejo, que me ayude con la cena, que me levante en las mañanas.

Sonó mi celular y me apresure a sacarlo del bolso, después de todo quien puede llamar tan tarde?

-Aló- y lo que escuche enseguida o más bien a quien escuche me dejo sin habla… _-papá-_

_**hola! quiero agradecer a las 2 chicas que me incentivaron sin duda a escribir este cap. Nanitayi-Li y chabely0996**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3: déjame conocerte

POV Shaoran

Ha pasado una semana desde aquella conversación y al día siguiente que estaba tan ansioso y nervioso por nuestro encuentro, _ni porque fuera una cita, no debiste hacerte muchas ilusiones…_ no me jodas, ¿será que puedes dejar de abrir la boca o lo que sea que hagas?, ahora me siento tan imbécil que discuto con mi conciencia, _¿apenas te das cuenta?_

Dejando a un lado las interrupciones, ese día ella no apareció, pensé que de pronto se había arrepentido y que prefirió no ir a darme la cara; lo que me desconcertó realmente fue que durante toda la larga semana no se presento, ahora es que me maldigo por no haber insistido aquel día en acompañarla, así sabría donde vive y hace rato la habrá visitado.

POV Sakura

Recién acababa de llagar al trabajo, era viernes así que no volvería hasta el lunes, ya se que se preguntan si los bares trabajan mas los fines de semana como es que solo trabajas el hasta el viernes y bueno ya lo había dicho, el bar entre semana es un caos, pero obvio el fin de semana es peor, de todas maneras ya hay muchos con ese turno.

En toda la semana no fui a estudiar…

Flas back

_-papá- no sabia que pensar, miles de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza como si fuera mi muerte y estuviera viendo mi vida en menos de segundos; estaba a punto de colgar no podía soportar esto y al parecer el se dio cuenta, -espera hija, se que nunca te di una verdadera explicación de lo que sucedió pero creo que ya es el momento, por favor te lo suplico escúchame…- escuche un ruido como si alguien estuviera tapando la bocina del teléfono y algo mas._

_-Sakura- Tomoyo? Ella que hacia allí, yo tampoco quería hablar con ella, se que no fue su culpa lo ocurrido pero verla, hablar con ella y tal siquiera pensarla me hacia recordar lo que no quiero._

_-plis Sakura habla conmigo ¿si?, estoy segura que con lo que he de contarte muchas cosas serán claras par ti- y otra vez ella con esa personalidad tan peculiar, siempre sabiendo algo que nadie se imagina, siempre tan misteriosa, -esta bien Tomoyo, ¿cuando nos vemos?-_

Y así quede de verme con ella el próximo viernes en mi apartamento después de mi trabajo, ese día se quedara a dormir conmigo y supongo será una noche muy larga…

-Kinomoto- estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que olvide en que lugar me encontraba y cual debía ser mi comportamiento, -lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder-; -tranquila niña, solo necesito que atiendas la mesa dos, este lugar ya va a estallar- y risa seguida uno de mis compañeros de trabajo fue a atender otra mesa.

Buscaba una libreta donde aveces hago los apuntes de los pedidos, no me creerían pero la ultima vez un chico me pidió una sola cerveza y bueno cuando llegue con el barman, después de estar divagando en mi cabezota me quede sin habla y tuve que devolverme pues se me habia olvido su pedido; conclusión el barman cansado de estarme preguntando los pedidos me obsequio una libretita de bolsillo para según el "solo prevenir"; llegue a la mesa dos al fin encontrando esa nimiedad de hojas y grande fue mi sorpresa!

-Shaoran- como es que llego aquí, _oye! Que tonta eres ¿acaso crees que vino por ti? ni sabe donde trabajas y ¿acaso el chico no puede saliera beber algo?_, recrimine a mi conciencia por ser tan dura conmigo, pero sin duda tiene razón, pero un momento… acaso lo llame por su nombre, de nuevo tonta.

-oh lo siento, quiero decir Li, dime que vas a tomar- espere a que me indicara lo que debía traerle pero al parecer ni se había dado cuenta que lo llame por su nombre, pues tenia una cara de estupefacción que hasta risa me dio.

POV Shaoran

No podía creerlo, salí a tomar algo precisamente para intentar sacarme de la cabeza a cierta chica de ojos verde y me la encuentro en este bar, definitivamente no existen las coincidencias; se veía tan hermosa vestía unos jeans, una camisa blanca con el logo del bar y un pequeño delantal que viene desde la cintura donde traía la pequeña libreta que momentos antes había sacado, no puedo imaginar que alguien pueda pedir tantas bebidas al tiempo que hasta tenga la necesidad de anotarlas, da igual el punto es que no esperaba este encuentro y aunque no me molesta en lo absoluto ahora no aguanto las ganas de decirle que hablamos un rato, así sea después que termine su turno.

Y vamos cuando me dijo "Shaoran" se le escucho tan desgraciadamente bien decir mi nombre que aparte de querer hablar, tengo que pedirle que me traiga algo muy frio.

-hola y no te preocupes por lo del nombre, ¿podrías traerme por favor una cerveza?- al instante ella tomo nota y tras una de esas sonrisas que me dejan tonto, se retiro; no voy a desaprovechar el momento, le pediré que hable conmigo y al menos sabré porque no fue durante la semana a clases.

Trajo de vuelta la cerveza –aquí tienes, si quieres algo mas me llamas- se iba a retirar pero antes que se alejara le tome la mano y lo que sentí en ese momento si que fue indescriptible, que mierda se yo, pero en ese momento lo que decían las chicas de las mariposas en el estomago y algunas corrientes eléctricas se volvió realidad para mi, casi hasta tal punto de olvidar lo que quería decirle, -¿podríamos hablar después que termine tu turno?-

-pero es que termino a las 11:15 y pues, mm ¿no crees que es muy tarde?- al menos alguna esperanza me dio y si el problema era la hora…, demonios como podía ser tan tierna, mas aun como es que se comportaba como lo hacia, ella debería ser la típica chica popular del instituto que tiene un montón de amigas y a todos los hombres babeando por ella, -si ese es realmente el problema no me importa, creo que sabes de que me gustaría hablarte, pero no importa la hora ni el lugar- y quise decirle mas cosas, como que con cada pequeño detalle y aunque lleváramos tan poco tiempo "conociéndonos" se había vuelto indispensable para mi vida…

POV Sakura

Se veía tan bien, quiero decir cada vez que me mira de esa manera tan profunda, cada vez que me dice algo con su voz tan gruesa y a la vez dulce, este chico me atrae y mucho.

-bueno pues entonces por mi esta bien, solo que no me gustaría quedarme aquí, no me gustar mezclar el trabajo con nada- y era verdad, no me gusta que anden hablando por ahí de mi, no porque me interese sino porque es mi trabajo y cualquier comentario que llegue hasta mi jefe si que puede perjudicarme; -si quieres vamos a mi apartamento, esta muy cerca de aquí- el asintió y sonreí un poco, -bueno te veo al rato-

Eran las 11 y pues es mi hora oficial de salida, pero mientras me cambio y guardo mis cosas siempre tardo 10 o 15 minutos mas, al despedirme del personal de seguridad, me dirijo hacia donde esta Shaoran, quien ahora me espera junto a la barra. –ya estoy lista- le comente y se sobresalto un poco por estar desprevenido.

POV Shaoran

Caminábamos en total silencio, estábamos aun cerca del bar y tomamos por una zona con varias unidades residenciales, cinco minutos mas y estuvimos frente a un pequeño edificio, subimos por las escaleras pues según ella "el ascensor esta en reparación hace un año" comentario seguido de una sonrisa que enserio me dejo turbado, llegamos al tercer piso y de ahí al apartamento 306.

Saco las llaves de su bolso y me invito a seguir, al encender la luz pude notar que estaba muy arreglado y aunque parecía solitario tenia cierto toque acogedor_, jum acogedor el apartamento o ella?_, -siéntate voy por algo de chocolate, tengo mucho frio- intente ver algún retrato familiar, pero no había nada excepto uno encima de la mesa de centro, era de una mujer muy hermosa, de hecho tenia cierto parecido a la castaña por sus relucientes ojos verdes.

Me pare y seguí el camino que anteriormente le había visto recorrer a ella y llegue a la cocina, estaba sobre la encimera tratando de sacar lo que supongo yo seria el chocolate pues ya el agua estaba en el fuego, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que estaba justo detrás de ella –¿te ayudo?- le ofrecí y lo siguiente que hice fue atraparla antes que se diera un buen golpe, -lo siento, solo quería ayudarte-

POV Sakura

Esas benditas pastillas de chocolate no aparecían por ningún lado, me subí sobre el mesón para revisar en las gavetas de arriba y casi me muero al escuchar una voz tan cerca de mi, me fue de espaldas y si no hubiese sido por Shaoran ahora estuviera lamentando un buen golpe, no se porque tengo la tendencia al dolor…

-no, tranquilo es solo que estaba tan concentrada que me diste un buen susto, la verdad si me puedes ayudar no encuentro el chocolate y pues creo que esta ahí- le indique la gaveta del centro, en ese momento ya que estábamos en el suelo él se levanto, y después de apartar un par de cosas saco un empaque plateado con el contenido de chocolate, -gracias- tome el chocolate y agregue dos pastillas al agua que ya estaba hirviendo.

Volteé a verlo y le pregunte -¿de que me querías hablar?- se veía tan lindo apenado, -es que como no fuiste durante toda la semana, quería saber si de pronto dije o hice algo que te molesto en esa ocasión- si pretendía que no me simpatizara pues iba mal, como me salía con eso, que tierno, -no, relájate no tiene que ver contigo, yo solo me sentía un poco mal-

-pero ¿estas bien? ¿Fuiste a que te revisaran? Se que te deben consentir y cuidarte mucho, pero es muy – casi me pongo a llorar ahí mismo, "consentirme y cuidarme" bah! Nadie hacia eso por mí; -¿dije algo malo?- me pregunto y la verdad es que no se la manera de responderle sin terminar contándole algo de mi pasado, -no hiciste algo malo, es solo que vivo sola y pues me dio gracia tu comentario-

POV Shaoran

Apenas salieron esas palabras de su boca me sentí como la peor basura, ella dijo que le había causado gracia pero fue evidente el profundo dolor que le causo mi comentario, quisiera que confiara en mi y no se de donde carajo saque valentía y le tome la mano y tirando un poco de ella la abrace, estaba muy tensa y no veía el momento en que me mandara muy lejos de un golpe, pero eso no paso y sentí que dos manitas se cerraban entorno a mi camisa, pues estaba atrapadas entre ella y yo y lo que me lleno el alma y a la vez me rompió el corazón fue ver que apoyaba su frente a mi pecho y que empecé a sentir como cierta humedad invadía esa zona de mi piel.

Con mucho cuidado alce su barbilla para encontrarme con lo que no quería, estaba llorando y lo hacia en el mayor silencio, pude por primera vez notar todo su sufrimiento y dolor –confía en mi- le susurre y lo siguiente fue que me agarro mas fuerte, esta vez si llorando como creo nunca lo ha hecho.

La lleve hasta el mueble y la senté a mi lado, dejando que todas sus penas las desahogara con su lagrimas, me dolía mucho verla así y pensé si no me estaba ligando mucho a su presencia.

**hola! un capitulo mas, espero que les hay gustado y agradezco a las personas que me han enviado sus comentarios, que les digo! los secretos de Sakura ya los sabrán en el próximo cap y de eso al desenlace de la historia no hay mucho trecho, es mi primer historia y quiero que sea corta pero agradable para todos ustedes.**

**no duden en enviarme sus sugerencias, comentarios y criticas, yo les escribiré con el mismo interes! nos leemos... **


End file.
